Turnaround
by SoWhatSarah
Summary: What would have happened if the blame for the pool party in school lies had been placed on the whole gang... not just Serena? They might be sent to a turnaround camp in Kansas. There's drama even in the midwest who knew! mostly CB ans DS,some necesary NB
1. Chapter 1

**Currently listening to: Pas de Cheval by Panic at the Disco

* * *

**

**Hey people! well this is my first fanfic but don't let that get you down... i'm actually pretty confident in my writing. So here's just some stuff you should know before continuing with this fic:**

**-It takes place right in the middle of School Lies, they haven't found out it was Serena yet so anybody could still be the person behind the pool party. **

**-Blair hasn't taken Nate back and Chuck is still blackmailing her to stay away from Nate.**

**- I am a Chair shipper all the way so you know before reading this thinking it will be nate/blair and then realizing it's not.**

**-The beginning is kind of slow but be patient, things will soon pick up pace.**

**-I'm not yet positive on how long it will be... could be 6 chapters could be 26... i'll let you know when I figure it out...**

**-I am a big fan of the dot dot dot...(if you couldn't already tell...)**

**-This is the first and last time I will talk about reviews. I love them (who doesn't) but whenever I read a fic, it bothers me to no end when the authors go on and on, begging for reviews... So i appreciate anything you have to say and I will read the reviews but I am not going to beg for them. **

**Ok that's about it I think! Enjoy**

Blair Waldorf nervously walked down Contance's hallways wondering why she had been called to the office. The new headmistress, Ms. Queller had yet to find the leader behind the pool party escapade and was cracking down on everyone who had been present, but in particular Blair, Chuck, Nate, Serena, and Dan. Walking into the headmistress's office she saw that Dan and Serena were also there. Blair took a seat next to Serena.

"What's going on?" Blair asked

Serena answered, "I'm not sure, it must have something to do with the pool party but if it is, where are Nate and – " She was cut off when Nate and Chuck entered the room and both sat down, Nate sitting next to Blair and Chuck donning a slight frown when he saw Nate slip his love letter into her purse. Noticing this, Blair rolled her eyes and smiled at Nate.

It was then that Ms, Queller walked into the room. All the students exchanged nervous glances when she began to speak: "We have yet to discover the perpetrator behind this party. Seeing as we can't punish half of the junior class, we have decided that it is only you five that need some discipline."

"But why us?" Blair asked

"Why you? Because each interview we have conducted leads us back to you five!"

"So what are you gonna do? Expel us… this school would be nothing with us… excluding Humphrey…" Chuck stated

Ms. Queller gave Chuck a disapproving looking and retorted "I realize this… that is why none of you will be expelled… including Daniel." All the students felt themselves let out a breath none of them realized they had been holding in. "But! We have decided to send you all to a 3 week Turnaround Camp… it is a private facility that takes cases such as yours, underage boozing, womanizing – Ms. Queller eyed Chuck – and being spoiled brats in general, and attempts to turn this around making you all better people with an enhanced view on life."

"We're being sent to a teenage concentration camp!!" Blair exclaimed while everyone tensed up at this new piece of information.

"Yeah, isn't this like illegal or something?" Nate questioned "Don't you need our parent's permission or something?'

"Indeed we do… and we've procured this permission."

Everyone exchanged shocked glances and all said the same thing, "No way."

Ms. Queller gave them an appraising look, "You can take this up with parents later today but for now I expect all of you to be at the airport at 6 AM tomorrow ready to board Flight 456 to Kansas City, Kansas. All the student appeared shell shocked. Then Serena spoke:

"Kansas?! We're going to the _Midwest_!? Why Kansas?!"

"Yes indeed you are going to Kansas because that is where the facility is located! It is away from the hussle and bussle of the city"

"Yea, _really _far…" Chuck muttered

Ms. Queller snapped, "Now if you would all kindly go back to your classes."

The teens obliged and headed out to each of their indivual classes already thinking up what how they were going to harass their parents for letting this… _abomination!_ Occur.

**Hello Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here**

**When one thinks glamour, they think New York City however when one thinks…cow manure they think Kansas. So where do you picture our B, S, C, and N… surrounded by glamour or stinky animal droppings? Well my sources tell me that you should use that imagination of yours and surround them in the latter. Yes it appears our beloved kings and queens of the UES are heading to Kansas… why you ask? Remember that drug and alcohol infused pool party… well it seems our new headmistress is putting the blame on Lonely Boy and our UES royalty and shipping them to the Midwest to a camp that specializes in taming bitches and bastards… so who better to go then our Fabulous Four. Better get your cowboy boots ready queens and kings… because you're going to need them.**

**-GG**

AT HOME(S)

Blair stormed into her kitchen and yelled at the top her lungs: "MOTHER!" Her mother came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked in a panic.

"What's wrong you ask? Hmmm… let me think… how about that I'm being shipped of to _Kansas_ for three weeks!!"

"Oh that…" Eleanor rolled her eyes, "the school recommended it to improve your behavior and I'm going to be in Milan those weeks any way so it works out perfectly for me…" Blair rolled her eyes and began to speak but Eleanor cut her off "and considering you relapsed at Thanksgiving – yes I know about it (Eleanor stated referring to Blair's shocked expression) -- and I personally think that this could help your current… situation" said Eleanor who then stalked off and left Blair to think about situation she was _going _be in when tomorrow rolled around.

* * *

Serena took the elevator up to her floor and quickly walked into their penthouse and gave her mother who was reading in the kitchen her "What the FUCK!" look. Her mother turned around and recognizing this look began to speak,

"I know that you are probably very angry with me right now, but let me explain… After everything that has happened these past couple of years… I think this could be just the thing to solidify that these changes for the better that I have seen from you stay constant."

Serena just gaped "Mom I'm not doing this! You said yourself that I've been improving!"

Ready with an answer Lily shot back, "I realize you have improved but I don't want you to relapse back into your old habits! And you _are_ going because I a your mother and I am making you do this." Lily then left into the bathroom with a "and that's that" manner."

Serena sighed and slumped down onto a chair and started wondering what you were supposed to wear at Turnaround Camp in Kansas.

* * *

Dan approached his father, Rufus.

"Dad, what the hell?! Why is it that you gave permission for me to go to Kansas, tomorrow!"

Rufus sighed and dared a look a Dan. He looked furius. "Look Dan, their was no other choice… the school said they would revoke your scholarship if you didn't do this."

Dan stood shell shocked. "That is ridiculous! They can do that?!"

"Apparently" said Rufus

Dan grunted in frustration and pursued the closest route his room thinking that rich people could be so insensitive sometimes.

* * *

Nate nervously confronted his mother about Kansas.

"Mom, why are you making me go to Kansas for three weeks?" Nate asked in an exasperated manner.

"Look Nate, after everything your Father and I have been through, we need some alone time alone… please do this for me." Said Nate's mother.

Nate just nodded knowing he had to go. He sat down and tried to think of something positive that come out of this…at least he had three weeks to convince Blair that they belonged together…

* * *

Chuck Bass stalked up to his father's office with his hands in his pockets. He knocked on the door and was met with a "Come in."

For a second Chuck just stared at his father and then he started to speak:

"Dad, why are you doing this? Why are you sending me to Kansas?"

Bart answered "Son I don't have time for this, it will be nice for you not to have everything at your beck and call for once and I think it will be good for you to get out of the city… you've seemed even more depressed than usual lately… and if you do this I might be willing to invest more in Victrola, I know you'd enjoy that."

Chuck, knowing not to pick a fight with Bart, simply stared and then walked out accepting this new situation thinking about how they probably wouldn't allow alcohol at this "facility"… but was also thinking "at least I can keep and eye on B


	2. Chapter 2

Blair Waldorf nervously walked down Contance's hallways wondering why she had been called to the office

As promised, all of the teenagers arrived at JFK early that morning and were currently waiting for takeoff in first class. Serena and Dan were in the back cuddling while Blair was seated in between Chuck and Nate in the front.

Nate kept flirting with Blair, whispering, asking if she got his letter, and touching Blair, while she started to blush but quickly stopped when she noticed Chuck giving her the evil eye.

"Chuck, why do you look so upset?" Nate asked completely oblivious to the awkward tension surrounding them.

Quickly catching himself, Chuck said "Why do you _think_ Nathaniel. I'm going to Dorothy's hometown."

The next hour went by silently except for the occasional giggling of Serena and Nate's flirtations.

Blair stood up and said, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" She smiled and started to walk up to the bathroom. A minute later Chuck got up stating that he needed a refill on his scotch, but as soon he was out of Nate's view he turned to where Blair was in the bathroom and waited for her to come out. He heard the toilet flush and she came out.

"Stalking now?" Blair asked sarcastically.

"Please… I just wanted to tell you to stop flirting with Nate! Or do you want him to know about our previous encounters?" Chuck responded

Blair retorted, "He's flirting with me! Why do you care so much anyhow?!"

"You know why…" Chuck answered quietly. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Chuck started to lean in. Soon his lips were over hers and Blair started to respond enthusiastically, feeling tingles where he held his hand on her back, but quickly caught herself and pushed him back.

"Just tell me when you're done blackmailing me so I can get back with Nate!" Blair said angrily and quickly walked out trying to leave her feeling for Chuck in the restroom. After waiting a couple of minutes, as to not cause suspicion, Chuck walked back to his seat next to Blair.

"Where's your scotch?" Nate asked.

"They were out, not very good service." Chuck said and asked for some vodka when the next attendant walked by.

"Why are you drinking so much? It's so early in the morning." Blair asked Chuck.

"I figure if I have to do this whole "Turnaround" thing I may as well be drunk."

The rest of the plane ride was silent while everyone except for Chuck fell asleep. Dan and Serena cuddled up into a slumber and Blair's head resting on Nate's shoulder so he had direct contact to her hair. Noticing this, Chuck muttered under his breath, "Lucky bastard."

They soon unloaded themselves off the plane and got inside a van that would transport them to the camp, all wondering if this van was sanitary and if they should have received their shots before coming here.

Getting out of the van Blair and Serena noticed a couple of hot guys roaming around the camp and both plastered smiles on thinking that this place might not be so bad after all.

But then all of five of them noticed a girl who just gave off an aura of… bitch, silently praying she wasn't who they thought she was.


End file.
